gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Hoster Tully
Hoster Tully is the Lord Paramount of The Trident, the Lord of Riverrun, and the head of House Tully. He was married to Lady Minisa Tully of House Whent, with whom he had three children who survived infancy: Catelyn, Lysa, and Edmure. His younger brother is Ser Brynden Tully. Appearance and Character: In his youth Hoster was tall and broad, strong, with blue eyes and brown hair. As he grew older, he became portly, and his hair and beard became streaked with grey. Stricken by illness, Hoster has lost weight and now appears to have shrunk. His hair and beard have gone white. Hoster has always been a proud man. When he was younger, he could never stay still, and was often traveling somewhere. Now aged, he enjoys watching The Red Fork and The Tumblestone from his solar in Riverrun's keep. Hoster's daughter, Catelyn Stark, does not believe he would be willing to father bastards. Hoster's armor is silver plate-and-mail, while his cloak and surcoat are blue and red. The crest atop his great helm is a silver and bronze trout. His shield is massive oak-and-iron, and he also owns a hunting horn. When he was younger, Hoster often rode a brown gelding. History: Following the death of his father, Hoster inherited the rule to Riverrun, Following the Tully funeral customs, Hoster's father was sent down The Red Fork in a boat, which Hoster was to set aflame by firing a fire arrow. While Hoster missed his first shot, his second arrow found sail. Hoster served in The War of the Ninepenny Kings, during which time he met and befriended Lord Baelish. Because of this friendship, Hoster later agreed to foster Lord Baelish’s son, Petyr, at Riverrun. At some point, Hoster attempted to betroth his younger brother Brynden to Bethany Redwyne. Brynden, however, refused, which began a decades-long feud between the two brothers. Hoster received other offers for Brynden over the years, including one from Lord Bracken and one from Lord Walder Frey, but Brynden refused them all. Hoster married Lady Minisa of House Whent, who gave birth to four sons and two daughters. However, only three children (two daughters and a son) survived infancy. Following the death of his two eldest sons, Hoster came to regard his eldest daughter, Catelyn, as his heir, until another son was born to him. Hoster and Minisa had another daughter, Lysa, who was followed by a son, Edmure. Minisa became pregnant a sixth time, but died in childbirth, giving birth to another son who died with her. Hoster loved his wife and was deeply saddened by her death, still missing her decades later. Hoster and Brynden had one of their larger quarrels, during which Hoster called his brother "the black goat of the Tully flock". Brynden, however, pointed out that the sigil of House Tully was a trout, making him a black fish instead of a black goat. Brynden the Blackfish took a black trout for his sigil since that day. Lord Hoster wished to make advantageous marriages for his children. He betrothed his eldest daughter, Catelyn to Brandon Stark, the heir to Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell. He began negotiations with Lord Tywin Lannister, aiming to betroth his younger daughter Lysa to Jaime Lannister, the heir to Casterly Rock. When Jaime spent a fortnight at Riverrun in his early teens, Hoster took care to seat him next to Lysa with every meal. Tywin had invited Hoster to travel to King's Landing, where Tywin resided as Hand of the King, to discuss the dower. However, King Aerys II Targaryen named Jaime to his Kingsguard before the agreements were finalized, thereby preventing the betrothal from being made. When Tywin suggested his younger son, the deformed dwarf Tyrion, in Jaime's stead, Hoster declined, informing Tywin that he wanted a "whole man" for his daughter. Meanwhile, Lysa had fallen in love with Hoster's ward, Petyr Baelish, over the years, while Petyr had fallen in love with Lysa's older sister, Catelyn, who did not return his feelings. Lysa had already lost her virginity to Petyr, though Petyr had been so drunken he was convinced he had slept with Catelyn. When, Catelyn's betrothed, Brandon, visited Riverrun, Petyr challenged him for Catelyn's hand following the announcement of the wedding date. Brandon won the duel, and Petyr was grievously wounded. In the fortnight that Petyr was allowed to remain at Riverrun to recover some of his strength, he and Lysa slept together again, this time conceiving a child. Once Petyr was strong enough, Hoster sent him back to The Fingers in a litter. When Lysa discovered her pregnancy, she informed her father, hoping that Hoster would allow her to marry the father of her child. Hoster, however, considered his former ward to be too low of birth, and with the help of Maester Kym gave his daughter moon tea without informing her what the drink was, and so aborted her child. Lysa nearly died from the experience. Robert's Rebellion began after Catelyn Tully's betrothed, Brandon Stark, and his father, Lord Rickard, were executed by King Aerys II Targaryen, and the king demanded the heads of Lords Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, who had been staying at The Eyrie with Lord Jon Arryn. While unwilling to chose a side in the rebellion at first, Hoster eventually joined the rebellion on the side of the rebels. Hoster arranged Catelyn's betrothal to Eddard, Brandon's younger brother. Hoster fought in the Battle of the Bells at Stoney Sept, where he was wounded by Lord Jon Connington, Aerys's Hand of the King. The death of Ser Denys Arryn, the heir of Lord Arryn, in the battle gave Hoster a new opportunity. In exchange for Hoster's support, the ageing and heirless Jon Arryn agreed to marry Hoster's younger daughter, Lysa, who had proven to be fertile following her aborted pregnancy with Petyr Baelish. Lysa's betrothal was hastily arranged, and Hoster saw both his daughters marry in the same ceremony at Riverrun. As the armies of Lord Hoster, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Robert Baratheon were preparing to leave Riverrun, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, requested a meeting to with the four heads of the houses to hopefully avoid the war. Lyanna was able to convince her brother that she was in love with Prince Rhaegar, that they had been married, with the blessing of Queen Elia Martell. Rhaegar offered the Lords justice for the death of Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark, he would dethrone his father, make him answer for the crimes he has caused. Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn accepted Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's offer, which led to Hoster accepting the terms. Robert Baratheon reluctantly accepted the terms, still furious with the Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna and now angry with Eddard and Jon for accepting his terms, that they would take their armies home. Hoster sent his bannerman back home once the other armies left The Riverlands. Hoster Tully was later summoned to King's Landing for the coronation of, King Rhaegar I Targaryen, to swear fealty to the new king and to celebrate the new king and the end of the war. Just as he once sought to make advantageous marriages for his daughters, Hoster also began seeking an advantageous marriage for his son and heir, Edmure. Lord Walder Frey offered a daughter who was only a few years older than Edmure, but Hoster declined. Hoster once invited Princess Arianne Martell, the heiress to Dorne, to come to Riverrun to meet Edmure. However, Doran Martell, Arianne's father and the Prince of Dorne, declined the offer. Hoster fell ill and eventually became bedridden. Hoster keeps the severity of his illness a secret, with his son Ser Edmure taking many of his duties. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Rivermen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Tully Category:Lord Category:Lord Paramount of The Trident Category:Lord of Riverrun Category:Lord Paramount